User talk:Dekoshu
Yes sir! You wanted to see me? Boovoo 22:34, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Boovoo I would like to go to Hollow Ichigo, then you click discussion and comment BOTH of the page I was on. Dekoshu 22:42, 14 October 2008 (UTC) After that, I'll edit with you. Dekoshu 22:42, 17 October 2008 (UTC) It's been three days, Boovoo. Where are you? Sorry for my lateness. I haven't had the time to go online. Yeah i went to that page. it's quite good Boovoo 17:08, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 17:15, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your comment, Boovoo. Wanted to see me? :Yes? CCSfanatic 23:05, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 23:06, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I need your help with the images for Bankai Ichigo, Getsuga Tensho, and Byakurai. :How da ya mean?CCSfanatic 23:08, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 23:09, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I mean look for the images in the Internet and post it on my edits. :Um, sure. But i'm busy at the moment, i'll get them soon.CCSfanatic 23:13, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 23:15, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Also, don't forget to put the color so viewers/users/editors can see how the attack looks like and edit some mistakes but not too much. :Um, ok i'll see what I can do. but I checked your edits and i'm not sure if they'll be deleted or merged. CCSfanatic 23:20, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry if they're gonna be deleted. I made them through MY own typing Dekoshu 23:23, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not doing anything about it. But I'm not sure about any of the other users on here. There's already an article detailing about Ichigo's banaki here. CCSfanatic 23:36, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 23:38, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Okay then. But I wanted to add them for I don't know....details? I'm sorry if it seems corny. :Corny? Not at all. I like the effort your putting in to this wiki. Just be sue to check if an article already exists before posting a new one. And between us, could you look at this page and tell me if it's good or if something can be done to improve it's quality. CCSfanatic 23:47, 17 October 2008 (UTC) It is good, and may not need improvements. Dekoshu 00:14, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I'll try to get the images take it for granted :) Maul day 13:18, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 13:19, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Getsuga Tensho Hi, i took a screenshot for the getsuga tensho i can't find de byakurai for now but i'll keep on..., the quality really sucks, anyway this is the image: hey! don't looks so bad in 250px! anyway, when i get a better one, i'll upload it :) Maul day 13:46, 19 October 2008 (UTC) It looks really good. Thanks, Maul. ??? What did you wanted to ask ? ^^ Mili-Cien There may be a few things in the article that needs grammar corrections. User:Aizen_Sôsuke/Todo, I usually look at this page to know what to do with the bot when I've got the time ;) (Also, I'm not sure it corrects ALL, but some errors) Mili-Cien Dekoshu 02:07, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Okay then. i don't know Dekoshu 20:04, 6 November 2008 (UTC) You did your best though. Dekoshu 20:07, 6 November 2008 (UTC) How about ask someone to make a template for infoboxes? Sk Nator 20:10, 6 November 2008 (UTC)Hey do I need to make an template infobox for techniques Dekoshu 20:13, 6 November 2008 (UTC) You don't have to. However, the Getsuga Tenshō may definitely need one. I wanna talk to someone Dekoshu 23:56, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Anyone?